deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sub-Zero
1= |-| 2= Sub-Zero is a character from NetherRealm Studios' video game series, Mortal Kombat. He fought Glacius in the 77th episode of Death Battle. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Captain Cold Vs Sub Zero * Cinder vs Sub-Zero * Cirno vs Sub-Zero (Completed) * Sub-Zero VS Cold Heart (Abandoned) * Esdeath VS Sub-Zero (Completed) * Sub-Zero vs. Glacius (Fanon version, completed) * Sub-Zero vs. Gray Fullbuster * Sub-Zero VS Ice Man * Jago vs Sub-Zero * Sub-Zero vs. Jin Kisaragi (Abandoned) * Katara vs Sub-Zero * Sub Zero VS Kazuya Mishima (Abandoned) * Ken Masters vs. Sub-Zero (Completed) * Sub-Zero vs Killer Frost (Completed) * Sub-Zero vs. Kolin * Sub-Zero VS Kula Diamond (Completed) * Luigi vs Sub-Zero (Completed) * Sub-Zero vs Mizore Shirayuki * Sub-Zero VS Mr. Freeze (Completed) * Queen Elsa vs Sub-Zero (Completed) * Regice vs Sub-Zero (Completed) * Rundas vs. Sub-Zero (Completed) * Ryu VS Sub-Zero (Completed) * Scorpion VS Sub-Zero * Sub Zero vs Stitch (Abandoned) * Suzune Amano VS Sub-Zero * Weiss Schnee VS Sub Zero (Completed) * Zuko vs. Sub-Zero * Sub-Zero vs Mei ''' (Completed) As Cyber Sub-Zero * Fulgore VS Cyber Sub-Zero (Abandoned) Battles Royale * Mortal Kombat Ninjas Battle Royale (By BakaLord and Nickstar777) With Scorpion * Roadhog and Junkrat VS Scorpion and Sub-Zero (Abandoned) * Scorpion and Sub Zero vs Ryu and Ken '''Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 5 * Losses: 6 * Draws: 1 Possible Opponents * Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Bleach) * Zuko (Avatar) * Sasha Ivanoff (Anarchy Reigns) History Kuai Liang is the young brother of the previous Sub-Zero Bi-Han, codenamed Tundra, taking up his brother's name and uniform after he was killed by Scorpion during the events of Mortal Kombat. While an assassin in the Lin Kuei, his moral consience about the clan's doings, including automation, drove him to defect from the clan. Both during his exile and after returning to the clan, Sub-Zero has always come to the aid of Raiden and the heroes of Earthrealm whenever needed. After defeating Sektor, Sub-Zero became the Lin Kuei's new grandmaster and strives to reform the clan as a force for good. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Name: Kuai Liang *Height: 6'2" | 188 cm *Weight: 210 lbs | 95 kg *Took up late brother's mantle *Lin Kuei Grandmaster *Descended from Outworld Cryomancers *Chinese ninja warrior Move Set *Ice Blast *Slide *Ice Klone *Cold Shoulder *Tombstone Teleport *Kori Blade *Ice Hammer *Ice Daggers Feats *Dodged oncoming missile *Survived double impalement *Broke titanium with one chop *Withstood reconstruction by Quan-Chi *Survived Scorpion's Hellfire *Defeated Sektor, Reptile, Scorpion & Batman *Battled warriors from Earthrealm, Outworld, Netherrealm & beyond Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Real name: Kuai Liang *Height: 188 cm | 6'2" *Weight: 95 kg | 210 lbs *Occupation: Lin Kuei Grandmaster *Original Codename: Tundra *Younger brother of Bi-Han *Descendant of Cryomancers *Has a scar over his right eye in both timelines: **Cause in the original timeline unknown **Given by Kano with one of the Kamidogu Daggers in the new timeline Powers and Abilities * Cryokinesis (Ice Manipulation) Fighting Style *'Shotokan' **Karate style **Long stances that enable powerful movements and strengthen the legs **Strength, power, speed, and efficiency over slow and flowing motions *'Dragon' **Shaolin Boxing style Weapons *'Ice Weapons' **Can create daggers, icicle-like swords, and hammers *'Kori Blade' *Created by freezing water vapor *Strong enough to withstand attacks **Possibly due to Dragon Medallion Special Moves *'Ice Blast' **Blast of ice that freezes opponent **Enhanced version is a beam of ice *'Slide' **Slides across the ground and knocks over opponent **Can be followed up with twin palms, uppercut, or projectile *'Frost Bomb' **Creates ice ball, then smashes it between his fists, damaging close opponents *'Ground Ice' **Freezes the ground, causing opponents to slip or get stuck **Radius can catch multiple enemies **Can knock enemies into the air *'Ice Clone' **Frozen statue of himself that freezes opponents on contact **Can also be thrown *'Ice Decoy (MKX: Mobile)' **Sub-Zero replaces himself with a Decoy, evading a fatal blow. {1} *'Ice Shaker' **Wave of cold air that freezes those around him **Can freeze multiple attackers *'Ice Shower' **Ice projectile that falls onto enemies *'Ice Pillar' **Ice that travels underground, then freezes and suspends opponents in the air *'Cold Shoulder' **Shoulder charge *'Tombstone Teleport' **Turns into ice and teleports behind opponent *'Icy Counter' **Freezes himself, then counter-attacks against physical attacks **Does not counter low attacks or special moves *'Ice Nugget' **Creates nugget of ice in the air that falls onto the opponent **Unblockable *'Frost Hammer' **Forges ice hammer, then slams it into foe **Can be performed in mid-air **Can bounce the opponent *'Barrier of Frost' **Creates barrier or shield in front of him that freezes foes that touch it *'Frozen Aura' **Creates armor-like layer of ice, reducing damage *'Ice Port' **Disappears in burst of ice, appearing behind or further back from opponent *'Klone Charge' **Sends ice clone sliding towards opponent *'Air Klone Kick' **Sends ice clone downward diagonally towards opponent while in midair Fatalities *'Snowball Grenade' **Throws ice blast that makes opponent explode *'Ice Shatter/Overhead Ice Smash/Freeze Slam/Ice Kick' **Freezes opponent, then shatters them *'Frosty!' **Breathes icy breath that freezes opponent, then they fall and shatter *'Spine Rip' **Rips off the opponent's head and their spine **Taken from his older brother *'Skeleton Rip' **Rips out the opponent's entire skeleton **Learned from Kano? *'Freeze and Throw' **Freezes opponent, rips off head, then throws it and shatters the body *'Below Freezing' **Freezes their legs, shatters them, then stomps on their head *'Have an Ice Day' **Freezes opponent's lower body, then rips off upper body *'Spinal Smash' **Rips out spine and skull through chest, then freezes opponent and shatters them with spine * Chest Cold ** Freezes middle of opponent's abdomen, shatters the frozen part, exposing the spine, then grips spine, snaps it in two, then holds up the body by the spine and rips body in half. * Bed of Ice ** Freezes surface behind opponent, summoning many ice shards, kicks opponent down to the shards, stomps down on the body, then raises more shards of ice that pierce the opponent's eye and body X-Rays: * Deep Freeze (MK9) **Cold Shoulder, then stabs through opponent with bare hand, freezes liver, and headbutts * Deep Freeze (MKX) ** Freezes himself (and opponent if they are right next to him), then catches opponent off-guard with a quick punch, then pulls out their entrails, freezes them into a sharp icicle and thrusts it into the opponent's eye. ''Ice Ramps *''Allows for faster travel *''Can still attack while riding on and creating ramps'' From Defenders of the Realm 'Dragon Medallion' *An artifact that gives increase his powers *Requires strength and discipline to control its power **His student Frost was frozen attempting to utilize it *Possibly accelerates physical age 'Ancestral Armour' *Once worn by Cryomancers *Increases durability *Ancestors can speak to Sub-Zero, guiding him in his next moves Feats *Alternative Timeline (Current) **VS Scorpion win-loss record: 2-1 **Defeated Hotaru with Kenshi **Aided in defending Earthrealm multiple times **Defeated Cyrax, Ermac, Reptile, Sektor, and Noob Saibot **Defeated Goro and Kintaro in a 2-on-1 fight as Cyber Sub-Zero **Surpassed his own brother **Dodged a Lin Kuei cyborg's oncoming missile {1} **Teared a Lin Kuei cyborg in half {1} **Survived and deflected (with ice) Sektor's "3000 degrees" flame {1} **Easily killed Sektor {1} **Survived an explosion that destroyed an entire Cyber Lin Kuei base by using his ice to surround himself {1} **Reformed the Lin Kuei as a force for good **Held his own against Cassie Cage, Takeda, Jacqui Briggs, and Kung Jin back to back in a training exercise **Froze Frost in place after a battle with Scorpion (Hanzo Hasashi) **Survived a blast of hellfire from Scorpion {1} {2} **Withstood Sektor's rocket punch to the face **Turned two metal doors made of iron and tantalum into ice and shattered it {1} {2} **Chopped 9 layers of stone {1} **Dodged two continuous stream of lasers from Kano's eye and heart cybernetic implants {1} {2} **Ripping a head with spine (not really intact) requires more than or equal to 5,000 newtons of force to 15,000 newtons of force, making Sub-Zero one of the strongest MK characters in terms of physical force **Survived a deadly spell from Quan Chi that exploded Sub-Zero, leaving only his vital organs intact {1} {2} **Survived double impalement to the bowels (ouch) {1} {2} Non-Canon Feats * Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe ** Froze Superman (Due to ice "magic" and powers shifting and rebalancing) ** Defeated Raiden (likely just a test), Deathstroke, and Batman ** Fought Scorpion in the Netherrealm * Injustice 2 (DLC) ** Joined Batman and the Justice League to fight against Superman and his followers (Ladder ending) Faults *Overwhelmed by the following: **Smoke and Noob Saibot together **Hordes of cyber Lin Kuei *Killed in the Battle of Armageddon by Baraka *Defeated by Kabal as Cyber Sub-Zero while under Lin Kuei's control *Killed by Sindel as Cyber Sub-Zero *Defeated by Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade as a revenant *Once possessed by the Kamidogu dagger *In Defenders of the Realm, shown to grow weaker in hotter environments Alternative Versions Cyber Sub-Zero When Raiden altered the MK timeline, Smoke was saved from cyber-transformation, but Sub-Zero met this fate instead, turning him into a Lin Kuei cyborg. This would eventually be undone upon his death and revival. Gallery Subzero2.png|Sub-Zero Hold A Kori Blade In MKDA Subzero_Render.png|Sub-Zero Render In MKVSDC Sub-Zero_(Bi-Han).png|Sub-Zero His A New Name Bi-Han In MK9 stickers_282c1f09c2bd4073811277b8dbd51962.gif|Sub-Zero His A New Armor In MKD Sub-Zero.png|Sub-Zero His A Ice Hand In MKSM 1489204660969.gif|Sub-Zero Sprite MKM_Sub-Zero_(MQ).png|Sub-Zero Artwork In MKMSZ mortal_kombat_2_sub_zero_gif_freeze_by_jjbamortalk_by_goldenconspiracy23-da8n4ef.gif|Sub-Zero Ice Blast mkxl_sub_zero_blue_steel_hq_cutout_by_molim-dbqar8y.png|Sub-Zero As Appears Mortal Kombat X Bi_han.gif|Bi-Han In MKMSZ Render Giphy3.gif|Head-Rip Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Chinese Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Elementals Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Hammer Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Injustice characters Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Ninja Category:Playable Character Category:Returning Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Warrior